Morning Vibes, Babe
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Mingyunya yang genit. Mingyunya yang jutek. Mingyunya yang mesum. Semuanya Wonwoo suka. MEANIE COUPLE. JEON WONWOO X KIM MINGYU. YAOI. PWP. MATURE CONTENTS. BOYSLOVE. [Remake ff dari Morning Vibes, babe yang versi HunHan.]


**Morning Vibes, Babe**

 **by EenieMeanie12**

 **Jeon Wonwoo X Kim Mingyu**

 **YAOI. PWP. MATURE CONTENT!!!!!! YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR ATAUPUN MERASA JIJIK DENGAN HAL-HAL SEMACAM INI SILAHKAN MENJAUH. THANK UUUU 3**

"Astaga, Mingyu! Tanganmu!" Wonwoo memekik tertahan saat merasakan tangan Mingyu menyentuh-dan sedikit meremas- bokongnya.

"Pagi Nyonya Kim," Ucap Mingyu sambil melingkarkan lengannya diperut Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya itu, menghirup aroma khas Strawberry milik Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu kecanduan. Ah, tidak. Semua yang ada pada Wonwoo membuatnya kecanduan. Tingkahnya, aromanya, tawanya, sampai ehem. lubangnya.

Tangan Mingyu memang tidak bisa dikontrol jika itu berurusan dengan Wonwoo. Sekarang perut Wonwoolah yang jadi sasarannya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam piyama Wonwoo dan merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit halus Wonwoo. Membuat fokus Wonwoo yang sedang memasak menjadi terpecah.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sambil memejamkan mata dan tetap membiarkan tangannya berputar diperut rata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus. Pasti Mingyu ada maunya.

"Apa yang sedang Kau pikirkan, tuan Oh?" Mingyu masih sebal karena semalam Mingyu bermain dengan sangat kasar hingga lubangnya terasa ngilu dan sakit.

"Sangat cantik." Mingyu tak menggubris omongan Wonwoo dan malah melanjutkan gumamannya. Mau tak mau, Wonwoo jadi memerah sendiri.

Makin memerah saat tangan nakal Mingyu menjalar ke bagian nipplenya sambil mengecup pelan tengkuknya. Mengelus tonjolan itu pelan, sangat pelan, membuat Wonwoo merinding dan menegang secara bersamaan. Nafas Wonwoo yang memberat terdengar oleh Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo bisa merasakan Mingyu terkekeh ringan disela jilatannya yang makin berani.

Tak cukup dengan itu, Mingyu mengarahkan tangan yang satunya kebawah, kedalam celana Wonwoo. Masuk ke celana dalam Wonwoo dan langsung menggenggam penis Wonwoo yang setengah menegang, membuatnya kembali memekik tertahan.

"AH- Mingyuu.."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara aneh yang ingin Ia keluarkan. Mingyu tersenyum setan dan makin bersemangat memainkan penis Wonwoo, meremasnya pelan lalu memompanya secara cepat, dan diperlambat lagi. Tangan Wonwoo yang sedang memegang spatula terasa bergetar. Terlalu banyak rangsangan, Wonwoo tidak akan tahan jika seperti ini.

KRIIINGG

Mingyu menggeram kesal. Siapa yang berani-berani telfon sepagi ini. Mengganggu saja. Wonwoo dalam hati ikut merasa sebal karena Wonwoo sudah tegang dan ini sangat menyiksanya. Sementara Mingyu bergegas mengangkat telefon dengan wajah yang merengut.

Sadar dengan masakannya yang mulai menghitam, Wonwoo buru-buru mematikan kompornya dan menaruh masakannya di dua piring. Baunya sangat menggoda, walaupun hanya sosis dan omelete isi daging keju.

Wonwoo samar-samar bisa mendengar suara Mingyu yang sedang bercakap-cakap ditelefon, tapi Ia hanya bisa mendengar- 'Tidak' 'Ya.' 'Sudah punya.' 'Saya tidak butuh' 'Ya.'

Dasar jutek. Wonwoo terkekeh dalam hati dan menata makanannya dimeja makan. Mingyu kembali dengan tergesa dan mendapati Wonwoo sudah duduk manis dengan sosis dan telur didepannya. Mingyu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo dan mulai memakan sosisnya.

"Kau ada pemotretan?"Tanya Mingyu ditengah acara mengunyahnya.

"Lusa. Wae?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mingyu, juga masih dengan mengunyah.

"Mau menemaniku ke acara pernikahan?"

"Tentu. Pernikahan siapa?"

"Irene."

"Ooh, geurae. Akhirnya dia menikah juga." Wonwoo terkekeh mengingat Irene yang dulu sempat mencekcoki hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menusuk sosisnya dengan garpu ditangannya dan kembali memakannya.

Kringg

Sekarang ponsel Wonwoolah yang berbunyi. Wonwoo mencabut garpu dari sosisnya sementara sosisnya Ia gigit dan tahan dimulutnya untuk membalas pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Sementara Mingyu hanya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menjepit sosis dimulutnya sambil jari-jarinya menari diponselnya. Memperhatikan sosisnya.

"Wonwoo hyung,"

"Hm?" Wonwoo hanya berdehem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Wonwoo dan menariknya perlahan, membuat Wonwoo berhadapan dengannya dan mata mereka langsung bertemu satu sama lain. Wonwoo membeku.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggigit ujung sosis yang sedang Wonwoo makan. Wonwoo merasakan dadanya bergemuruh.

Mingyu menggigit lagi hingga potongan sosis itu semakin mengecil, menyisakan jarak Mereka Yang hanya beberapa cm. Wonwoo memerah.

Sampai akhirnya potongan itu habis dan bibir Mingyu bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Wonwoo sempat merasakan Mingyu menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menekan tengkuk Wonwoo dan memakan bibirnya. Memakan dalam arti melumat dalam bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena Rasanya Ia seperti lupa cara bernapas sejak Mingyu ada 3 cm didepannya. Lidah Mingyu sudah masuk ke dalamnya dan mengajaknya untuk saling bermain. Sementara tangannya kembali menjamah batang Wonwoo yang tadi sempat tidur setelah bangun.

"Mhhh.. Mingyuuuh-"

Wonwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah terpaksa melepas pagutannya dengan Mingyu. Mendesah didepan bibir Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu makin terpancing untuk mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Tangannya bergerak liar. Tarik, ulur, remas, ulangi. Mingyu bergerak kasar, lalu lembut. Membuat Wonwoo pusing dengan sensasi yang diberikan. Mingyu yang dominan. selalu ingin membuat Wonwoo memohon murah padanya.

"Gyuu- Aah!" Wonwoo meremas lengan Mingyu, mencari pelampiasan saking gemasnya dengan tingkah Mingyu yang menarik ulur libidonya.

"Ya, sayang?" Wonwoo mempertahankan pergerakan ditangannya. Meremasnya kencang membuat Wonwoo berjengit, lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"OHH! Jangan bermain-main Kim Mingyu! Cepatlah-"

"Sabarlah Hyung." Mingyu tetap menyiksanya. membuat Wonwoo jengah dan berinisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri. Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dan menggenggam kejantanannya. Menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat sambil menatap Mingyu sayu. Tatapan tajam Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya terangsang. Se-cabul itukah Wonwoo? Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan seksama. Pacarnya benar-benar menggairahkan. Bibir bengkak, kaus berantakan, celana yang sudah turun hingga ke lututnya, dan penisnya yang tidak terlalu besar hingga membuat Mingyu gemas.

"AAHH- Gyuu.. Astaga-aah!"Wonwoo hampir sampai. Mingyu berjongkok disamping Wonwoo, memutar kursi Wonwoo supaya berhadapan dengannya lalu mengambil alih kegiatan Wonwoo dan langsung memasukan seluruh penis Wonwoo hingga kepangkalnya. Menyedotnya keras hingga Wonwoo merasakan lututnya melemas dan kepalanya pening sampai akhirnya Ia merasakan orgasme yang sangat nikmat hanya dengan mulut Mingyu. Wonwoo terkulai lemas dan Mingyu kembali menegakan tubuhnya setelah menelan sperma Wonwoo.

Keduanya saling melihat keadaan satu sama lain. Wonwoo yang langsung merasa libidonya kembali memuncak walaupun sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Mingyu yang menatap lapar Wonwoo dengan tangan bertengger ditengkuk dan pinggangnya Wonwoo. Tangan kanan Mingyu membuat gerakan meremas dipinggang Wonwoo, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus tengkuk Wonwoo dengan sensual. Yah, Mingyu memang suka mengujinya dengan memberikan sentuhan kecil yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terbakar. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan ditengkuknya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya makin Ia dekatkan ke tangan Mingyu sehingga menampilkan leher putih mulus miliknya. Mingyu langsung mendaratkan bibirnya disitu. Menjilat seluruh permukaannya meninggalkan sensasi panas dingin yang membuat Wonwoo bergidik.

"Model-model berdada kecil itu sering menyentuhnya bukan?" Ucap Mingyu sambil menekan tengkuk belakang Wonwoo makin dekat kedirinya. Nadanya rendah dan suaranya serak. Sarat akan nafsu yang besar dan perannya sebagai dominant. Yeah, Wonwoo tau.

"Tidak sesering dirimu, Gyu.. Mhhh-" Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang ingin keluar.

"Apa jalang itu tidak pernah melihat kissmark disini hm?" Mingyu menggigit kecil leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo berjengit. Itu pasti akan berbekas hingga 3 hari kedepan Dan Wonwoo ada pemotretan lusa. Mingyu sialan.

"Haruskah aku membuatnya lagi, Sayang?"

"Mhhh.. Jangan lagi." Wonwoo menggumam. Mingyu mendengarnya dan menegakan badannya. menatap Wonwoo super tajam.

"Sayangnya aku tidak terima penolakan." Mingyu menyeringai dan segera mengangkat Wonwoo supaya duduk dimeja makan dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Kedua tangan Mingyu yang bertengger disetiap paha Wonwoo perlahan naik ke pinggulnya yang tertutup kaos pas badan milik Wonwoo. Mingyu merobek kaos Wonwoo dan menggunakan kain itu untuk menutup mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak kaget karena dengan keadaan mata tertutup, punggungnya tiba-tiba bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kaca meja makan. Ia dibaringkan dan bisa merasakan penis tegang Mingyu dibalik boxernya yang menempel pada pangkal pahanya.

Lagi-lagi berjengit kaget saat Wonwoo merasakan hangat basah di putingnya disertai dengan hembusan napas panas milik Mingyu. Menyedotnya dengan kasar hingga Wonwoo mendesah tertahan.

Mingyu membuka boxernya dengan tergesa, menyisakan Wonwoo yang menunggu dengan penasaran. Saat matamu ditutup tentu saja Kau akan mengandalkan indra yang lain untuk mengetahui keadaan disekitar, sementara pikiranmu menerka-nerka apa Yang sedang terjadi. Sekarang telinga Wonwoo rasanya mendengar jelas nafas Mingyu yang memburu, geraman rendahnya, dan penis kerasnya yang kini sudah menggesek pintu masuknya. Hanya menggesek.

"Mingyu-Cepatlaah.." Wonwoo berusaha menggerakan tangannya sehingga pengelihatannya juga terbuka, namun Mingyu dengan cepat kembali menahan lengan Wonwoo.

"Diam."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Wonwoo dan memegang penisnya yang sudah tegak sempurna ke arah lubang Wonwoo yang berdenyut minta segera dibobol. Mingyu menggeseknya lagi dan saat Wonwoo bersiap untuk menggerakan tangannya lagi, Mingyu segera menghentakan dirinya kedalam Wonwoo. Mengentak telak titik terdalam Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo mengerang tertahan antara sakit dan nikmat.

Tanpa memberikan jeda yang berarti, Mingyu langsung menggerakan pinggulnya memompa Wonwoo dengan cepat. Wonwoo merasa dirinya sangat murah saat merasa sangat nikmat saat Mingyu melakukan dengan kasar. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Sekarang Ia hanya ingin Mingyu semakin menyiksanya dengan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"FUCKH Mingyuu.. deeper-OHH!" Masa bodoh dengan perintah Mingyu. Wonwoo mendesah keras memohon supaya Mingyu lebih dalam mengentaknya.

Mingyu menggeram karena sensasi nikmat dipangkal pahanya akibat lubang ketat Wonwoo yang tetap meremasnya keras walaupun sudah sering Mingyu bobol. Mingyu semakin mempercepat temponya. Ia menahan bokong Wonwoo agar memudahkannya menumbuk titik Wonwoo dan merendahkan badannya untuk memanggut puting Wonwoo yang sudah mencuat keras. Menggigitnya, menghisapnya, ulangi. Dua titik sensitivenya dikerjai habis-habisan dan Wonwoo tidak tahan lagi, Ia hanya bisa meremas ujung meja yang lain sebagai pelampiasannya. Mingyu keparat.

Tusukan Mingyu makin menggila dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati mendesahkan namanya lebih keras. Wonwoo hampir sampai, dan Mingyu tau itu.

Dengan beberapa tusukan telak setelahnya, Wonwoo mencapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya. Spermanya menembak ke perut dan kaos Mingyu. Mingyu menghentikan genjotannya sebentar, memberikan waktu untuk Wonwoo menikmati orgasmenya. Dari semua ekspresi Wonwoo yang sedih, senang, merengut, dan semua yang menggemaskan, Mingyu paling menyukai bagian ini. Wonwoonya yang terbaring pasrah penuh peluh dan nafas terengah.

Mingyu menarik kain yang daritadi menutupi mata Wonwoo. Mendapati mata Wonwoo yang mendelik kepadanya. Ia ingin Wonwoo berada diatasnya hingga ia puas, walaupun sebenarnya Mingyu tidak pernah mengenal kata puas.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo sampai Wonwoo terduduk tegak. Tangannya berpindah ke bokong Wonwoo dan mengangkat Wonwoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Saat Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di kursi, penisnya yang tertanam dilubang Wonwoo semakin melesak kedalam. Kembali menyundul telak titik kenikmatan Wonwoo dan membuat keduanya -terutama Wonwoo- mendesah keenakan. Mau tak mau, Ia kembali terangsang.

"Bergerak, baby," Kata-kata yang Mingyu bisikan ditelinganya, itu perintah. Wonwoo menumpukan tangannya pada pundak kokoh Mingyu. Menaikan pinggulnya sedikit lalu menghempaskannya kebawah, naik, hempaskan, dan begitu seterusnya hingga perutnya terasa melilit karena merasakan kenikmatan yang hampir kepuncak lagi. Sementara Mingyu hanya menikmati Wonwoo yang menjadi liar setiap kali mereka bercinta sambil sesekali mendesah saat rektum Wonwoo menjepitnya kian nikmat.

Keduanya bergerak makin liar, Mingyu membantu Wonwoo menaik-turunkan pinggulnya Sementara bibirnya memberi kissmark sana sini dileher Wonwoo. menandakan bahwa Wonwoo miliknya, dan tidak boleh ada yang sentuh-sentuh walaupun hanya urusan pekerjaan. Posesif? Memang.

Desahan keduanya menggema diseluruh ruang makan, tidak Mereka hiraukan tubuh lengket karena keringat. Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu duniawi mereka. Dan dengan hentakan terakhir Wonwoo dipenis Mingyu, mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya. Sperma Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengotori baju Mingyu sementara lubangnya dihangatkan oleh sperma Mingyu.

Mingyu menempelkan dahi mereka dan mengelus punggung Wonwoo yang sehalus kulit bayi. Keduanya terengah, dan keduanya puas.

"Bulan depan kita menikah. Dan Kau, berhenti dari pekerjaanmu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap tajam mata Wonwoo. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerjap bingung, belum bisa mencerna perkataan 'calon suami'nya.

"NDEEEE?!"

"Tutup mulut mu atau kubuat kau menungging sekarang, sayang." Mingyu memang setan.

END.


End file.
